konoha in hawaii
by narutoprincessauthor
Summary: all the konoha genin plus shikamaru and kakashi are going to hawaii for two weeks! but chaos starts at the airport and things are only going to get worse! first chapter up will keep uploading please review. i dont know if i should continue or not. you decide
1. Chapter 1

I hear the sharp bang on my door that's all too recognisable in this village. I hear Sakuras shout from the outside of my room, "Come on naruto! Do you want us to miss the flight?" I sigh loudly. This vacation to Hawaii was so much more trouble than I thought. I jam the last of my clean clothes into my suitcase and haul it outside. I get a fierce glare from Sakura as I pull my suitcase down the steps then starts chewing me out. "You knew the vacation was today! Why weren't you ready? Everyone is on the shuttle bus waiting they are going to hate you!" I roll my eyes. "They won't hate me. They'll just be annoyed." That kept her quiet until we cane face to face with the shuttle taking us to the airport. It was really nice, only when I boarded. All chaos endured. All our friends were going on this trip, So all of them where doing something different. Shikamaru was sprawled across two seats in the front asleep. Or knocked out. I couldn't really tell. Ino was brushing her hair and choji was, like always, eating chips. Kiba was throwing a stick for akamaru to chase even with the limited bus space. Shino was just sitting there and hinata was sitting in the back teat alone. Tenten was fiddling with a kunai and Neji was looking out the window. Lee was doing push ups on the bus floor and finally, kakashi

Who was reading the newest volume of "make out paradise." I walk to the back of the bus and took the seat next to Hinata. "Hi Hinata." I said to her. She looks up and her face turns red. I start to worry and say, "Hinata are you alright!" she just spins around and looks out the window the whole ride. "I'll never figure her out." I think to myself. The bus pulls up in front of the airport and all of us try to get off at once. I end up getting caught between Kiba and Neji as I dive for the door. I get off the bus and I see Kakashi carrying Shikamaru off the bus on his shoulders. "Lazy good for nothing." I say to myself. As we all get into the airport. "Alright listen up." I hear kakashi shout to us. "this security is going to be hell. So stay together and don't wander anywhere- say where did every one go?" I look around. No one is anywhere to be seen. I sigh loudly as I shout. You're right Kakashi sensei. This is going to be hell!


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi sensei and I looked around. No one was anywhere. I ended up having to call everyone's names in hope to find them all. "Kiba! Neji! Ino! Sakura! Hinata! EVERYONE! Where are you!" I frantically search everywhere until I find Sakura browsing the gift shop. I grab her by the arm and ask her where the others went. She thought for a moment before responding, "I think I saw neji and shino near the window that shows that great view of the- HEY Naruto! Wait up!" I had already started running to the nearest big window I could find. It was facing the north of the airport giving a view of all the planes launching off. And luckily, Shino and Neji were still there. Before they say anything I ask, "Have you seen the others?" Neji responds, "I remember seeing tenten near the benches and I'm pretty sure Lee was with her." I yell at them to follow me and again I start running to the big group of benches I saw when I was running with sakura, and sure enough, Tenten and Lee were there. Sitting as if nothing was going on! "Come on you two! Do you want to miss the flight!" they both get up and argue that it was easy to get lost in an airport. I ignore them and ask if they've seen anyone. Tenten replies, "I saw Ino, Choji and Hinata near the food court." I instruct Sakura, Ino, Neji and Lee to get Ino, Choji and Hinata. While the rest of us look for Kiba and Kakashi sensei. And we meet at the airport security. We didn't have much time our plane left in half an hour! Tenten and Shino both ran behind me as we called kiba and kakashi senseis names over and over "Kiba! Kakashi sensei!" all hope looked lost when I heard a familiar, "What?" I spin around. Kiba! He had heard us! "I have superior hearing than you. I was at the other end of the airport and still heard you!" I breathed a sigh of relief. And I even smiled. But enough of that I still needed to find Kakashi sensei! But I didn't find Kakashi sensei. He found me. Before I could even start looking he was behind me with everyone else behind him! And guess what? Shikamaru was still on his shoulders! I shake my head but before I could wake him up and call him a lazy brute Kakashi sensei made us all run to security before we ran out of time. The plane left in fifteen minutes! Luckily there was no line but Tenten set off the metal detector and it took ten minutes for her to take out all her weapons so we could go through. We were all sprinting as if our lives depended on it! It was so close! They were just starting to close off the entrance to the plane when they heard out cries of, "Wait!" they barely stopped closing it and we hopped on the plane just in time to get into our seats and relax for the thirteen hour flight that would take us to Hawaii, I had a window seat next to Neji and it felt good knowing we where going to relax the entire time. I looked out the window when a thought hit me. I turned to neji and asked, "Who was in charge of the luggage?"


End file.
